El Poder Secreto de Hans
by EvaSnowQueen
Summary: Hans vuelve a Arendelle para reparar su errores, pero el Duque de Weselton le pide que mate a Elsa pero éste no acepta así que le da un té para que pierda sus poderes. Después de varios días Elsa es secuestrada por Hans, cuando llega con Weselton descubre que su madre está viva y trata de ayudarla. Elsa junto con Anna y Olaf se preparan contra una batalla contra Weselton..(HELSA)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis lectores...**

**Aquí les trago un FanFic de Elsa x Hans o como ustedes les dice (****_Helsa / Hasla / Iceburn/ HanSel_** {en una página de Facebook la ví}**)..espero que les guste..por cierto ya se como subir capítulos desde mi celular...shhhhhhhh es un secreto que deben de averiguar... bueno les dejo el 1er capitulo del FanFic.. otra cosa más no me vayan a odiar, pero yo prefiero a Jelsa (JackFrostxElsa)..plisss no me odien pero acepto a Helsa en ciertos momentos...**

**Este fic va a tener Acción, Drama, Misterio y poco Romance... lo lamento...se que quieren romance pero no esta vez..les tengo sorpresas en cada capítulo...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**Bueno aquí me despido para que lean el 1er capítulo. Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores solo que me gusta jugar con ellos y usar mis OC's Con mucho amor y cariño Eva..**

* * *

_(Omnisciente)_

Han pasado dos meses desde el accidente que ocurrió en Arendelle; Hans fue trasladado a las Islas del Sur por haber cometido un conflicto en Arendelle, haber tratado de quitarle el trono a Elsa y dejar morir a Anna en la tormenta, con el corazón afectado; el padre de Hans lo había dejado encerrado en el calabozo del castillo por dos meses, pasaron los dos meses, Ganar fue liberado.

En Arendelle, todos los aldeanos del Reino estaban muy tranquilos, gracias a Elsa por haber controlado sus poderes ; la gente de Arendelle son muy felices, los niños jugaban y reían con Plaga el muñeco de nieve que ahora tiene su "propia" nube personal que eso le ayuda a no derretirse durante la temporada de verano; por otra parte estaba Anna con Kristoff en el jardín trasero del Reino, jugando y riendo; Elsa estaba dentro del castillo, en la oficina leyendo algunas cartas de otros Reinos, algunas no tenían sumamente importancia y muy pocos sí, Elsa estaba tan concentrada en leyendo las cartas que escucho alguien tocaba la puerta, era Gerda que traía un ramo de rosas azules, atadas a un no tan grande moño azul turquesa y una carta que no tiene sello, ni firma.

-¿Reina Ella?-preguntó Gerda detrás de la puerta de la oficina-.

-¿Quién es?-pregunta Elsa sin quitarle la vista a las cartas-.

-Soy yo, Gerda, su majestad-

-Ah! Si claro, ¿Que pasa?-

-Alguien le trajo un ramo de rosas azules y con una carta adentro -dijo Gerda con mucho ánimo -.

-¿Una carta?-preguntó algo extrañada Elsa -¿Que raro? ...Nadie me ha mandado flores con una carta -dijo ella con entusiasmo-Leeré la carta Gerda, ¿me la podrás dar por favor?- dijo Elsa parando de su lugar y dirigiéndose a Gerda en frente-.

-¡Ah! Claro que sí, su majestad- dijo Gerda entregándole la carta a Elsa en la mano, Elsa tomó la carta, vio si traía al menos un sello pero no así que decidió leerla, abrió el sobre y sacó una hoja que venía adentro y la empezó a leer:

_Querida Reina Elsa:_

_"Me dirijo a usted para comunicarle que llegare dentro de 2 semanas a su reino, por que no dejo de pensar en usted es una señorita tan hermosa que no tengo palabras para describirla..realmente si..solo mentía...usted es un ángel caído del cielo, sus ojos azules me hipnotizan, su cabello rubio platinado brilla como el sol, su piel blanca como la nieve; me tiene vuelto loco cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo a usted, en mis sueños...no tengo más palabras para decirle lo hermosa que es y éstas flores son para usted ya que resaltan sus ojos y su vestido, me despido con un cordialmente saludo..."_

_Siempre tuyo H._

Elsa terminó de leer la carta, se quedó paralizada al leerla, Gerda la miraba algo extrañada y le preguntó- ¿Está bien su majestad?-¡Si estoy bien, Gerda!- dijo mintiendo y un tono "tranquilo" para que no se de cuenta que está nerviosa

-¿Me puedo retirar, su majestad?- preguntó Gerda-._  
_

-Claro Gerda...quiero estar sola por un ratp- dijo Elsa agarrando las cartas de nuevo que dejó encima en su mesa de trabajo-.

-Gracias su majestad- dijo Gerda con una reverencia de despedida y salió del despecho-.

Gerda salió del despacho de Elsa dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, leyó varias cartas, había una de las Islas del Sur pero no le dio importancia al sobre, así que lo guardo en uno de los cajones, Elsa salió del despacho para ir al jardín a tomar aire fresco. Elsa fue al jardín, y se acordó de la carta del hombre misterioso que le mandó, ella pensaba _¿Quíen podrá ser?, ¿Que __querrá hacer?...¿Sera Hans?..No lo creo..él está en prisión por haber tratado de matarme a mí y a Anna...¿Será que su padre lo haya perdonado?...¡Basta!..Ya deja de pensar...solo tienes que concentrarte en tus asuntos y no los de él..._Elsa estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llegó al pueblo de Arendelle, unas niñas la sacaron de sus pensamientos:

¿Reina Elsa?-preguntó una de pelirroja-.

-¿Si?¿Qué pasa?- dijo Elsa volviendo a la tierra y saliendo de sus pensamientos-.

-¿Nos podrá hacer magia?-preguntó la güera-.

-Claro que sí..¿Y que es lo que quieren?- preguntó Elsa con curiosidad-.

-3 esculturas..de nosotras tres- dijo la castaña haciendo el número 3 con sus dedos-.

-Esta bien- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa-¡Preparadas!-

-¡Si!- dijeron las tres niñas muy felices-.

-Bueno..-dijo moviendo con sus manos- Aquí están-dijo Elsa mostrándole a las niñas las 3 esculturas de ellas en minatura-Para que no se les derritan..Tendrán una nube personal- dijo entregándoles a cada una su escultura y creando una nube encima de las esculturas-.

-Gracias, Reina Elsa-dijeron las tres niñas con alegría-.

Por favor díganme Elsa nada más-.

-Como usted diga, Elsa- Las tres niñas dijeron y las 4 se empezaron a reír, las niñas corrieron con su madre y les enseñó la escultura de hielo, Elsa sólo quedaba viendo como reían las niñas con su madre...ella desearía estar con su madre, abrazándola y platicando con ella, ya que durante 10 años estuvo encerrada en su habitación, por que temía que fuera a dañar a su propia madre-.

* * *

**Hans P.O.V**

Estaba en la playa, viendo como se mueven las olas, sentir la brisa del aire, el olor a playa, me encantaba sentir esa brisa, me sentía libre, en un preciso momento sentía como mis manos empezaban a arder, salía un humo de mi mano, pensé en algo hermoso para poder tranquilizarme y no tener que cometer un error otra vez...

* * *

_Flash Back.._

_Tenía 8 años cuando descubrí que yo tenía poderes ..pero no cualquier poder..sino que el poder del fuego...estaba jugando con mis juguetes solo, por que mis hermanos no me querien como soy, dicen que soy diferente a ellos yo no les creía, así que no les daba tanta importancia...Cinco de mis hermanos llegaron con intenciones de hacer me sufrir, Linus es él que molesta más y no lo agunato..empezaron a romper mis juguetes..yo empecé a llorar, lloré lo más profundo que pude..mis padres no estaban así que no podía hacer nada..me desesperé que de la nada saqué fuego por mis manos quemando mis guantes, mis hermanos se espantaron así que salió corriendo...por suerte entró Alejandra y me ayudó a apagar el fuego..._

_-¿Hans está usted bien?-me preguntó muy asustada por lo que hice-._

_Si..pero por que soy diferente a los demás- chillé y empezaba a arder un poco por que Alejandra pusó su mano en mi hombro..y al sentir el fuego se quemó un poco.._

_-Tranquilo Hans, aprenderás a controlar tus poderes...por cierto... hay una jovencita que tampoco sabe controlar sus poderes- _

_-Y ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunté con mucha curiosidad y saber quien es ella-._

_-Se llama Elsa, es opuesto a tu poder -._

_-¿Cómo?- dije confundido._

_-Bueno...este...ella es del hielo y tu eres el fuego..así que son opuestos y...-_

_-Los opuestos atraen- dijimos Alejandra y yo al mismo tiempo..._

_Fin del FlashBack.. _

* * *

¿Porque no me dí cuenta antes?


	2. Chapter 2

**OoHola! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "El Poder Secreto de Hans"..perdón por no haber actualizado por que mi amiga-hermana *viendo con cara asesina* se llevo mi cuaderno.**

**_Ivana:_ Lo lamento, se me olvidó regresar te lo...y perdón por decirte que lo olvidé...  
**

_**Yo: **_**Si claro...**

_**Ivana:**_** Enserio..perdóname**_*cara de perrito*_

**Yo: Está bien, te perdono hermana **_*__abrazándola*_

**JackyBeauty: Ah..a ella si la perdonas a mí no...**

**Yo: Por qué siempre me golpeas, me lastimas y ...**_*sacando hielo de sus manos*._**...**

**Ivana: EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Yo: Oh no...**_*pensando*_ **No sientas, no lo dejes ver, se buena chica, la chica ideal siempre debes ser...**

**Ivana: YA VEZ LO QUE HACES JACKY...CASI HACES QUE ME CONGELE OTRA VEZ Y A TÍ...***abrazando_ a Eva y al mismo tiempo gritándole a Jacky*_

**_Yo: _Ya me siento mejor Ivana, gracias por consolarme._.._**

**_Ivana: Y TE PIDO QUE NO LA VUELVAS A MOLESTAR JACKY _**_*gritando y enojada*_

**_Yo: Bueno... ahora que estoy tranquila ...les responderé los reviews:_**

* * *

_Respuestas_**_ a los Reviews de mis lectores..._**

**_Ione34 _**_Yes I will continue...but I can't find the notebook where I had the chapters...sorry :'(_

**_F:_**_Jeje...gracias :3_

_**Patzylin-Donno:** Que bueno que te haya gustado...Ya sé, lo pensé por varios dibujos en DeviantArt...Exacto y en un capítulo por accidente Hans se sale de control y quema el castillo...Que bueno gracias  
_

_Bueno ahora les dejo leer el 2do capítulo..._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 "La Boda y La Llegada De Hans A Arendelle"**

_**Ningun P.O.V**_

"Hans** debe cumplir con la propuesta de su madre ya que ella está muy decepcionada de su comportamiento en Arendelle, pero tiene **para vengarse de la reina y de su hermana la princesa.."****

****Cuarto de Anna****

**Anna se emocionada por su boda, jamás espero que Elsa le halla dicho que si, Anna se puso su vestido de verano con sus dos trenzas y sus botas blancas, bajo para ir con Kristoff a repartir hielo, a ella no le importaba se vendía hielo lo que le importa es que la ame y la adore. Olaf los acompañó mientras que Elsa se quedo para enviar las invitaciones, tenía miles de Reinos anotados, pero Elsa pensó que si no los invitaría Anna se enojaría mucho, así que empezó a escribir en miles de hojas. Empezó a ver la lista y vio escrito el reino del hombre que las quiso matar _Hans Westergaard_ , Elsa sintió un mal presentimiento, decidió esperar a que llegara Anna para hablar del tema sobre el****", siguió escribiendo para los demás reinos; ya se hacia tarde y Elsa se sentía muy exhausta estando escribiendo el nombre de los reinos; escuchó la voz de Anna gritar de alegría, Elsa soltó una risita, salió de la oficina y vio a Anna saltar de alegría y Elsa dijo: **-Anna, tenemos que hablar-**, Anna seguía saltando sin escuchar a su hermana, Elsa la detuvo enfrente y dijo seriamente**-Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo, hermana-**Anna respondió **-Esta bien- **hizo un puchero, caminando enojada y tampoco sabe por que Elsa se abrazaba los brazos**

-A él no, a los reyes-** dijo Anna viendo la lista de los reyes **-Ya me habías asustado, hermana- **dijo Elsa dando un gran suspiro de alivio **-¿Creías que iba a invitar a ese patán? - **dijo Anna poniendo sus manos en su cintura-.**

-Pues ..como vi el nombre ..pensé eso y...- **Elsa se quedo callado, Anna lo noto, se acercó a su hermana mayor-.**

-Y?...- **dijo esperando una respuesta-.**

-...olvídalo mejor...- **miro Elsa al otro lado y luego le dio la cara Anna otra vez-**¿Ya tienes preparado para tu boda?- dijo con interés-.

-Si sólo falta mi vestido, pero quiero que tu me lo hagas- **dijo Anna tomando a Elsa de las manos y agotándolas **-Esta bien...pero ya cálmate...y como lo quiere futura esposa de Bjorman- **dijo Elsa viendo a Anna con una sonrisa-.**

-Pues lo quiero así- **dijo dibujando en una de las hojas un vestido largo, hampón, cola larga, el corsét estiló corazón con mangas largas, unas zapatillas sencillas y un velo corto, al ver el vestido Elsa, se quedo impactada al verlo, jamás pensó que su hermana le pidiera algo así-.**

-Bueno, pero tardare dos días- **dijo Elsa examinando el vestido -**Pero ..empezare desde hoy- **dijo moviendo sus manos creando un maniquí de escarcha, después la forma de vestido...y así fueron los dos días, creando el vestido pero también le añadió unas flores blancas y brillantes, le hizo 5 capas de escarcha para que dure mucho tiempo, le dio unos detalles de copos de nieve y no olvidar el collar que le hizo para que combine con el vestido.**

**Salio de su habitacion, miro a todos los lados para ver que no venia nadie, salió izo corriendo como un flash y entró a la habitación de Anna, hizo un maniqui para poner el vestido listo para el dia siguiente.**

**A la mañana siguiente...**

**Ya es el dia más alegre para la gente de Arendelle y sin olvidar también la reina, la princesa y el futuro príncipe de Arendelle. La gente se estaba arreglando para llegar al jardin dónde de se casa Anna y Kristoff; Elsa se estaba preparando para la boda y después el festejo pero había algo que no le convencia, la llegada de Hans aunque todavía no haya llegado. Se puso un vestido color beige, hasta las rodillas, tu trenza habitual, unos tacones no tan altos del color de su vestido. Salió de su habitación, recorrió el pasillo largo hasta llegar a la habitacion de su hermana..**

***Toc Toc* **

-¿Anna? ¿Ya estás despierta?-** pregunté detrás de la puerta **-¿Ah? Si...ya estaba despierta desde _*bostezando*_ horas...-** dijo Anna sentándose en la cama-.**

**Elsa le siguió la corriente **-¿Entonces ya estás lista?-

-¿Lista para que?- **dijo Anna sin importancia **-Pues, para tu boda-** dijo Elsa esperando una respuesta de su hermana dormilona **-Lista..para...¡MI BODA!- **dijo Anna saltándo de la cama **-¿Por qué no me hablaste hace horas- **dijo Anna tomando el picaporte y luego abriendo la puerta de su habitación, algo enojad con su hermana, Elsa al ver a su herman toda despeinada y con los cabellos aboltorados, se rió** -Anna, vino Kai a despertarte pero tu le decías que 5 minutos más-** dijo sin para de reír **-Aparte me encanta como se te ve el cabello hermanita- **dijo Elsa apuntando el cabello alboratado de su hermana** -Por cierto ya te un baño rápido, porque ya vienen para maquillarte y peinarte, en unos momentos te traigo tu vestido- **Dijo Elsa caminando hacia el estudio, tomó el picaporte, entró al estudio y se dsipuso a leer un libro que no habia terminado después de la nevada de Arendelle. Le avanzó unos 10 capítulos al libro, después se paró del sillón, salió del estudio y se fue al balcón que da hacia al pueblo. **

**Mientras tanto con Anna, ella ya estaba peinada, casi como la coronación de su hermana, sólo que en vez de chongo, le dejaron el cabello suelto, y rizado en las puntas; el maquillaje es natural, sombra rosa clara, rímel en las pestañas para que resalten sus grandes ojos azules, rubor un poco más oscuro de la sombra de los ojos y un brillo labial color perfect pink. Elsa entró a la habitación de su hermana, se veia tan linda, que Kristoff escogió a una mujer muy linda por dentro y por fuera **-¡Wow! ¡Te ves hermosa hermana!-** dijo tomándola de las manos **-Gracias hermana, pero la más hermosa eres tu, au que muchas personas no lo vean, pero eres la más hermosa-** dijo Anna balbuceando **-Gracias, por cierto ven a mi habitacion para que veas tu vestido-** dijo Elsa jalándo a Anna hasta su habitación pero antes de entarr le tapó los ojos con sus manos, entraron y al momento quitó sus manos de sus ojos, Anna se sorprendió al ver el vestido, abrazó a su hermana, le dio las gracias, agarró el vestido y salió hecha como la cochinilla. **

**Anna se puso el vestido con la ayuda de Gerda, bajó las largas escaleras, fue directamente donde estabasu hermana, salieron las dos juntas tomadas del brazo, subieron a la carroza blanca con caballos blancos, partio la carroza hasta llegar al jardín trasero, donde se llevará acabo la boda, los músicos al ver llegar a la novia empezaron a tocar la melodía, las hermanas bajaron de la carroza, todos se sorprendieron al ver tanta belleza de la realeza. Anna y Elsa caminaron en la larga alfombra blanca, llena de flores, del lado izquierdo estaban Olaf y Sven con los anillos, del lado derecho estaban Rapunzel y Eugene con el collar de la unión, Elsa dejo a Anna en la ofrenda, donde Kristoff la esperaba con un traje blanco, con beige, Elsa se sentó detrás de Anna. El sacerdote empezó la ceremonia, al finalizar dijo **-Anna, ¿Aceptas a Kristoff como tu futuro esposo, respetarlo,amarlo y cuidarlo en cualquier ituación, en las buenas y en las malas?-** preguntó el sacerdote **-Acepto-** dijo Anna con una sonrisa grande y viendo a Kristoff **-Kristoff, ¿Aceptas a Anna como tu futura esposa, respetarla, amarla y cuidarla en cualquier situación en las buenas y en las malas?- **dijo Kristoff **-Entonces, os declaro marido y mujer y princesa y príncipe de Arendelle, puede besa a la novia-** concluyó el sacerdote , Kristoff la tomó de la cintura, Anna lo rodeo con sus brazos, Kristoff posó sus labios en los de ella, se dieron un cálido beso, los invitados se pararon y aplaudieron incluyendo Elsa que esta alegre de ver a su hermana contenta con el hombre indicado. La fiesta se llevó acabo en salón del reino, los invitados llegaron y Kai anuncio la presencia de la reina, la princesa y el príncipe de Arendelle, cada uno pado conforme llamaba Kai, se sentaron mirntras que los invitados hacian su reverencia. Rapunzel y Eugene pidieron habalr con la reina y los recién casados, platicaron las primas mientras que los amigos hablaban de bebés; Elsa estab de frente de la puerta, vio llegar a Hans -**Voy a salir un ratito, compermiso- **dijo Elsa , las dos asintieron, llegó a dónde estaba Hans, lo tomó del brazo y lo jalo hacia afuera hasta llegar al jardín **

-¿Que rayos haces aquí?- **dijo Elsa desconcertada al ver a Hans **-¿Ni un hola ?-** pregunto Hans acercandose a Elsa **-¿Acaso me crees tonta?-** dijo Elsa alejándose de la cara de Hans **-Disculpa, Elsa- **dijo Hans con reverencia **-Para ti, soy Reina Elsa, ¿Se podrá saber a que viene usted a el dia más especial de mi hermana?-Bueno, vine a disculparme por mis actos-** dijo Hanscon una sonrisa no confiable **-Tu no mereces mi perdon ni el di hermana, como dicen que te perdone dios, yo no- **dijo ****Elsa, Hans solo queria recibir la consolacion de Elsa, por que habia sido exiliado de su reino y ahora tenia que permanecer en Arendelle; Anna salio del salon y busco a Elsa, por que ya se habia tardado al encontrarla se veia algo agitada con furiosa asi que no le dio importancia, entraron al salon pero antes había amenazado a Hans si hacia algo malo lo madaria a la orca...**


End file.
